The Last Shot
'''The Last Shot '''is a story about the users on the OFIBTY Wiki written by John. Story It was the year 2020. It was the first season of high school basketball with mixed sex teams. And there I was, Tom, 16, a sophomore in high school, playing for the West-ville Lions. I got a free shot after getting knocked to the ground with no mercy. The score tied 56-56. Just one point, and we are going to the state tournament. The referee passed me the ball as I heard the sound of stomping footsteps coming from the roaring crowd. I also hear a slight sound of my teammate, Jason Bueler, who was also my best friend yelling "Come on Tom. Shoot it straight," I couldn't let my team down. I couldn't let my girlfriend down. I couldn't let my family. But most importantly, I couldn't let myself down. With no command, my arms went flying into the air like I had no feeling in my whole body. Air ball. As the crowd looked like they were on pins and needles, I was suprisingly calm. I didn't want to feel calm. It just wasn't right. My legs, and arms in pain, I stretched a bit before the plump referee could pass me back the ball. As the ref passed the ball to me, my hands so sweaty the ball fell right out of reach and onto the ground. As I picked it back up in embaressment, I thought of the gleaming moment of me holding up the state throphy.After the beautiful dream I knew I would make it come true.. I started to play with the rubber like texture of the ball, I shot it up into the air as it hits the backboard bouncing off of the rim as it cuts around the rim and dives in though the basket. They won. Later in the night, after the team's last celebration since 1979, he and his girlfriend, Caroline, went to have dinner at a fancy restaurant. Tom and Caroline had been dating for 4 months now and Tom loved everything about her. Her eyes, that smile..... Everything was going well for their relationship. Caroline was head cheerleader and had sex with almost everyone in the school. Tom, on the other hand was the quarterback for the football team and basketball team captain and yet, he was still a virgin. He had been waiting for the right moment, but it had not come yet. But that night, was the right moment indeed. After they ate, Tom drove Caroline home. She insisted that Tom come in. He was fine with it because Caroline's parents were on a trip to Florida. "Are you sure?" Tom asked as his face got red. "Trust me. My brother is asleep and he is a deep sleeper" Caroline said as she seducively put her warm skinny arms under Tom's shirt. "I know I just don't wanna get caught." Tom looked away scared. "Listen, it's fine.." Caroline told me as she began to kiss me. It was the best night of my life. It was all good until it ended. I looked at her alarm clock, 4:26 AM. Shit! I have school! Even though Tom wanted to sleep, he kept thinking about how good it was. At this point Tom didn't give a fuck about school and him and Caroline started on round 2. The next morning he found himself still Caroline's pink room. Thinking it as a normal day, Tom went downstairs and into Caroline's kitchen where sitting at the kitchen table was Caroline's younger brother, Alex, who had a look of shock in his eyes. "W-Who are you? Did you have sex with my sister. Are her boobies big" questioned the little boy. Tom not knowing how to answer, started to stall. "I - um- well..... Um....." muttered Tom when Caroline came into the kitchen and cut him off. "He's just a friend Alec. He just came to help me," Caroline answered. "That's BS! Sis, I heard you moaning. I'm not dumb!" Alex stated as he was eating his Crunchy-Os. "Alex you're too young to know this. You are only seven!" Caroline stammered. "Now come on, I gotta take you to school!" It was 3rd period. History class. Mr. Stevens was teaching some bullshit I didn't care about. But right next to me was that lovely creature. I just kept staring at her. I heard some loud mumbling but I just kept staring at Caroline. Then I can see Caroline mouth something to me so I go to her and kiss her on the cheek. "Tom!" Caroline yelled. I looked at the teacher. "Hey! Detention! Tom!" the hawk screetched. Fuck! Mr. Stevens stared me down like the vicious hawk he is. "So Tom...... Tell me. Do you know why you're here?" questioned Mr. Stevens. " I only kissed a girl," I answered back. "It's PDA Tom!" Mr. Stevens as his voice got louder. "Fuck you! It was only a kiss!" Tom yelled at Mr. Stevens. "It is still PDA! Category:Writing Category:Explicit Content Category:Writing Category:Explicit Content